1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved celebrity autograph collector disk system and, more particularly, pertains to maintaining valuable objects such as autograph collector disks in a safe environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collectibles and collection systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, collectibles and collection systems of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting objects including collectibles through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of collectibles and collection systems of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,185 to Francis, issued Apr. 19, 1994 discloses a football card container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,497 to Hannon, issued Dec. 24, 1968, discloses an identification card. U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,970 to Annenberg, issued Sep. 18, 1973, discloses a photograph bearing identification card structure and method of manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,207 to Hannah, issued Jul. 12, 1994, discloses an autographed photograph and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,136 to Ippolito, issued Oct. 18, 1994, discloses an autograph combination, removably-attached ball and pen. Lastly, Foreign patent number EP 0 362 056 to Juteau, issued Sep. 9, 1989, discloses a portable registration book.
In this respect, the celebrity autograph collector disk system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining valuable objects such as autograph collector disks in a safe environment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved celebrity autograph collector disk system which can be used for maintaining valuable objects such as autograph collector disks in a safe environment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.